


Outcast

by SkySword



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Halloween night the moment when Black attacked the Fat Lady, a revolution sparked among the students of Hogwarts turning against Harry. With no where left to go; destiny intervened. Armed with a supposed mass-murder and his wand, thrown into a conflict not of his world. It becomes a race against time to discover the truth, and prevent destruction. Eventual slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Final Fantasy 7. Both belong to Square-enix and JK Rowling, please support the official releases.  
> Confirmed Pairings: RudexTifa and VincentxCidxSirius.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, swearing, character deaths, same sex couples and more. You have been warned.

 

There had been days that Harry absolutely hated. This turned out to be one of those days; October 31st, the day throughout the entire year that never failed to cause him the most grief. All of the students had been moved from their respected dorms into the Great Hall, with the insane escaped murder Sirius Black, having roaming inside. Nowhere had been particularly safe. The teachers were doing their rounds inspecting the castle and left no one other than Filch to look after the students and his cat, Mrs. Norris; that the entire student body despised. With good reason. The cat had been insufferable chasing after students and getting up in their business.

However, that had been neither here nor there. Given the amount of eyes that burned at the back of his head. He had felt them for awhile and sat quietly knowing that the tension would break. Ron and Hermione were beside him and grimaced. Harry knew that they were aware of the stares and had their wands at the ready, preparing for the worst case scenario. His own wand never left his sleeve.

"This is your entire fault Potter!" A girl, from his year, wearing a yellow and black badge upon her breast. Unfazed that it had been a Hufflepuff which shifted the blame upon his shoulders.

Harry steadily raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell how is this exactly my fault?"

"That we're all stuck here in the Great Hall!" This time a Ravenclaw, whom came to back up the Hufflepuff. "instead of in our dorms!"

Their names escaped him. Probably because he didn't know, or cared even less so of the accusations from the so-called House of Loyalty and the House of Knowledge; and watched in anticipating as many more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started to bubble up their support. There had been one little Ravenclaw that entered his line of sight that staring at the rest in disappointment and shook her blonde locks as her blue eyes glazed over. It took less than a second for the Hufflepuffs to appear in droves. Loyalty to each other but never loyal to anyone else; a complete hive mind. That had been the true way of Hufflepuff House.

"How is that even remotely my fault?" Harry retorted. "If it's anyone's fault. It's Sirius's Black's fault for breaking into Hogwarts. I'm not sure how he managed to do so with all these Dementors around." No way was he going to slip up and reveal that it had been Neville's fault. The fact his fellow Gryffindor dropped the parchment paper with the passwords. The timid Gryffindor had already suffered enough. "Instead of trying to pin the blame on someone, placing it on the murder."

A snort came from the crowd.

"Yeah right Potter." Seamus' voice broke through, frowning darkly. "We all know that Black's come for you. And you only!"

"We don't know that." Hermione spoke softly, deadly even. Her eyes flashed with a quiet gleam that promise pain and revealed her fingers dangling the wand in full view showing how serious she truly had been.

Ron's grimace spoke of all that needed without words watching the students warily.

"Oh come off it!" Malfoy sneered. "We both know that you and Granger would love nothing more than to get rid of Potter. Why keep him around when there's a murder on the loose? Better for us to live and let Black have the one he's after."

Hermione threw a glare. "That's just like a Malfoy to say. Unlike you, we're actually friends. We'd never throw Harry to wolves!"

"Malfoy has a point though." The Hufflepuff from earlier stated. "If we get rid of Potter, then he'd leave us alone. I say we give Black who he wants."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the threat. It had been sad to know that many of the faces in the crowd reflected that way of thinking even among the Gryffindors. Not that he counted on them taking his side, they never did. They turned on him, Ron and Hermione whenever necessary without fail early as fast as the rest of the houses. It appeared that his instincts were correct as always.

"You can't take on all of us Potter." Another Hufflepuff sneered and whipped out their wand. "Now cooperate with us willingly and I'm sure we'll be gentle."

' _Gentle_.' Harry thought in disbelief. "Forgive me for saying hell no."

"Fine then." Ravenclaw stepped up this time. "Stupefy!"

Harry managed to dodge out of the way with Hermione and Ron reacting quickly to the attack and flinging their own spells back at the Ravenclaw, knocking him out. Then skid to safety as the Hufflepuff collective immediately jumped into the fry firing their own spells. The Slytherin's merely sat back and watched with glee on their faces, but none more so than Malfoy, gripping his own wand with a look of deviousness and stepped forward to join in the attack against the Golden trio. Beginning to conjurer a spell glowing dark purple and shot towards Hermione. At the time she had been busy fending off a few of the Ravenclaw students that were busy helping their fallen comrade. Ron struggled against the Hufflepuff's using his brute strength to toss them aside with Harry backing him up when able.

The two had not realized that the spell had been hurtled towards Hermione until it had nearly been too late. Horror eclipsed their faces looking on as the spell came closer and closer to hitting Hermione, being pushed in front of the spell by a sadistic smiling Ravenclaw knowing fully what they done.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry were horrified witnessing the spell tossing her to the side and slide across the floor as her head knocked against the wall and fell unconscious. The two had zero time to notice the crowd around them approaching, wands drawn and pointed at three with a vigilant force not to be meddled with. To his utter disappointment among the Gryffindors, several faces he recognized immediately; the majority had been from his year and up with the younger ones looking torn of what to do deciding to look away; unable to blame them. They were children being pulled into a fight against their will, for that Harry could forgive. It had been the older students that were the problem, the poison of Hogwarts that swept into halls and students. Turning their backs whenever something went array and shoved the blame onto another rather than responsibility.

It had been childish beyond belief and yet never failed.

"S-stop that!" Neville stuttered out, attempting to push through the masses, with that blonde Ravenclaw seen earlier stepping with him brandishing their own wands circling around Ron and Hermione as they aided in protecting their fallen friend from the masses. "H-Harry didn't go anything wrong. H-he never asked to be the target of a killer."

The blonde girl with the dreamy expression nodded. "Harry is an innocent in all of this. It must be the nargles that have affected you all. I'm sad to see that none of you protected yourself from them."

"Shut up Lovegood!" A girl, a Ravenclaw for certain, scowled openly. "No one cares about your freak imaginary creatures!"

Parkinson snorted. "And since when were you friends with Potter, Loony? I thought you'd be too busy hiding in the corner and playing make belief!"

"I bet she must have gotten ' _help_ ' from Potter on occasion!" Malfoy jeered, snobbish with a crude smirk on his face.

Lovegood titled her head absently. "No. I can tell his heart is pure. Purer than any of yours, and that saddens me most of all. Perhaps that's what the _she_ meant." Shaking her head in dismay with an elegant sadness to her that Harry could not explain, feeling touched that she would help him without knowing him. Though her words were puzzling for now he could not question the aid. Her fingers wrapped around her wand gentle holding it before them with a vacant stare.

"You two…." His voice trailed off, swallowing and shaking his head. "Thank you."

Just as those words left his mouth a streak of red flashed from his eyes and soared far past the two, hitting Ron's side and watched as his friend blanked on toppling straight onto the floor. His arm threw upwards retaliating using any spell Harry could think of. Uncaring at the whom came to harm. The desire to avenge his two fallen friends blinded him from everything else, spell after spell shot at the students each more powerful than the last ignoring the horrific cries of the students. Each flying against the walls and in the air before crashing onto the ground. His emerald eyes seethed with anger clutching his teeth with Lovegood and Neville helping when able. The crowd's anxiety heightened to fear before turning to anger when realizing that they had the advantage and sough to exploit their numbers and took out the other two, being knocked out by stunner spells.

It simply added to the burning sensation flowing through his body unwilling to compromise and yield to the assailants as they scooted closer with savage smiles resting upon their faces. Harry knew, just as they did, the winner had been decided.

He had lost.

"Now then Potter." The Leader of the Hufflepuffs sneered as she smiled wickedly. "Going to finally give this show a rest? You're out numbered and out powered, your little friends are knocked out and can't do anything. So how about you leave nice and quietly, hmm? That way no harm will come to you."

The Slytherin Leader; Malfoy grinned sadistically. "Why stop? We might as well have a little fun. Potter's been causing trouble since he came here. It's his fault we've all suffered."

"Quite true, Malfoy." The Ravenclaw leader, Roger Davis nodded. "However, I think getting him outside post haste will keep the rest of us safe."

"Just do it quick." The Gryffindor Leader prompted; unable to see the face but the voice rang familiar to him but given the situation Harry could not place the voice to a face.

Harry's eyes started to search the crowd looking for even an inkling of help scanning across the Gryffindor section and saw the smug look that Seamus wore and the utter shame that appeared on Dean's. Pavarti and Lavender appeared torn between helping and crying choosing to force themselves to look away hiding themselves among the Gryffindos. His Quidditch mates did not even bother to help. Oliver Wood looked enraged with a red ridden face. Ginny could not even be seen nor could the twins. As the three chasers; Angelina, Katie and Alicia were standing with Lee Jordan all appearing uncertain at what to do and simply stared remaining in place with Percy glancing back and forth from the Ravenclaws and back to him.

It did not take very long to guess their choice. Once again the so-called house of the brave had abandoned him leaving him out to try. Alone once more.

"I'll leave."

The words said quietly. His pride had been beaten down and defeated, with good reason, there had been no way knowing what might have happened to his four friends if things had the battle ensured their safety.

"As long as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Lovegood aren't harmed." Harry added, and swallowed. "I'll leave now, quietly too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bones held up her wand. "Go already."

The jeers from the rest of the students goaded him into gathering his bag; containing his dad's invisibility cloak and the photo album. It had been the very few things that he held dear to him. Materialistic wise, approaching the front gate out of the Great Hall ignoring the lingering lethal stares from the students. He paused with his stride glancing to his unconscious friends, and curled his hands into fists feeling the powerlessness that came over him. Hating how things ended and hated the fact that this were how things came to be. Unable to do anything to help without pulling them into even further trouble. The very least he could do was protect them in his own way.

Hopefully someday Harry would be able to gain their forgiveness.

For now. This is all really what Harry could do proceeding through the Halls making his way out of Hogwarts Castle for the final time and he stepped into the night glancing back at the majestic building behind him.

Just him and his bag. Hedwig would more than likely end up following all on her own, she had been an intelligent owl always knowing where he'd be.

Walking under the pale moonlight shining above him smothered in the darkness of the night, his arms wrapped around himself feeling the tingling of cold air pressing against his body flying through the fabric of his sweater. It had been stupid of him to not have retrieved a warmer jacket. Lucky enough, snow had yet to fall.

The chances of the teachers finding out immediately were less than likely. Given the resourcefulness of the Ravenclaw's and the cunning nature of the Slytherin's they'd be able to contrive a story to keep the mob's actions a secret; censoring and bullying his four friends into complete silence to prevent the truth from reaching ear. Not that any of the staff would be bothered to investigate his disappearance until it had been too late. McGonagall already established her uselessness during the first and second year dismissing the claims from Ron and Hermione, barely coming to their aid until everything had been said and done. It had been no wonder that no one in Gryffindor bothered to go to her for help. Snape's abusive attitude had been proof enough. Any complains against him were dropped or vanished or so the rumors said. Snape would more than likely use the situation to make a show and blame him for the outcome.

Sprout and Filtwick more than likely wouldn't really care either. The only person Harry knew that did care is Hagrid, at least the staff might have been pleased with the unity shown today. He snorted quietly to himself.

The backstabbers the whole lot of them.

In the end there that had been that. There were no chances to going back and now needed to choose a path for himself, going back to the Dursleys were completely out of the question. Asking for lodging with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be the best idea until figuring out where to go. Maybe there would be another school that would accept him?

Harry regretted never brushing up on his history outside of Britain. It finally began to bite him in the ass, with Binns as a History Professor droning on and on with the Goblin wars made it increasingly difficult to care. Given how many people fell to asleep the moment the ghost's mouth opened during lectures said a lot. The only useful piece of information they ever gain had been back during second year retelling the tale between the four founders and the chamber of secrets, and the event which caused Salazar Slytherin to turn away from the school after the disagreement with the other three leaving the basilisk dwelling deeply beneath the school. Only for Slytherin's heir, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, to use the basilisk to attack students; paralyzing and committing murder to cleanse the school of muggle-borns, only to be stopped by Harry in the end.

A part of him wondered what Slytherin would have thought about that.

Not that Harry could even ask. Considering how far deep and under his corpse currently was; if there even was one.

_Crack._

His body stiffed. The sound of a branch snapping rang through his ears audibly, gulping quietly to himself and slipped his wand from his sleeve, tightening his hold. He did not dare turn. Not now.

Each second passed with the shadow growing closer, and closer. Focusing on the subtle noise that came from the frosted grass, crunched beneath the shoes.

_Careful._ Harry thought quietly, breathing in tandem with his thoughts. _Focus._

The sounds stopped. Seeing the shadows reflecting in the looming light of the moon reach towards him shooting his wand arm up straight at the person. Emerald pools widened staring in horror. Revealing a haunted looking man with long black hair that stretched far past his neck and shoulders curling at the ends with a pale white complex that had seen far better days. Lacking any substance of sunlight and the grey eyes which held a small spark of life staring. The clothes that donned his body were torn and damper, grimy too. Looking closely know seeing the bones from his wrist and arms realizing just how skinny this man had been. Feeling a wave of empathy passed through him, knowing how horrible starvation could be, and have suffered first hand. That wave of empathy vanished upon realization of the man that stood before him relapsing from empathy straight into wariness and into fear.

The mass murder, Sirius Black. The intruder that slashed at the Fat Lady… to get to him.

"It's you," Harry swallowed, still holding the wand tightly. "Sirius Black."

Black made no movement. And then, gave a slow nod. "Yes," He answered. "It's me, Harry."

"So. Come to finish me off have you?"

At that moment a startled look appeared on the man's face replaced quickly with repulsive and disgust. "Why in Merlin's name would I want to kill you?" Black sounded incredulous and shocked. "And more important, what the bloody hell are you even doing outside? It's cold for heaven's sake! You should be inside where it's warm with the other students."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Harry began, gritting his teeth. "Getting not only me but the rest of the student body at the same time. So sorry that you're out of luck. It's just me."

Black's confusion grew larger. "No, seriously. What the bloody hell is going on here? Why do you think I want to kill you?"

"Stop with the façade. It's getting quite tiresome." Harry snarled with narrowed emerald eyes, flashing. Maybe he could stall for time?

"Harry." Black's tone became gentle and soft, kneeling down to his level. "I swear to my magic, and my life. That the very last thing on my mind is to ever lay a hand to harm you, I would never to do that. Lily and James would never forgive me for even thinking of harming you."

The very first instinct would have been to scoff right then, and there. Harry had learned at an early age that adults were powerless to help, some tried and failed and others simply did not care. That had been why Harry trusted in himself and his own abilities to survive. When meeting the soft shimmering pools of grey, a sense of warmth started to appear seeing the genuine sincerity that came from Black; the man meant every word. At the darkest part of his mind a nagging feeling nudge against the side of his brain prompting him to drop his bag and pull out his photo album, flipping through the pages until Harry came across a very handsome man with short black hair with the same grey eyes as Black.

Alarm bells instantly went off in his head glancing up at the wistful smile that rested upon Black's face. The dots connected instantly.

"You…." Harry started, and yet unable to finish the sentence.

Black gave a slight laugh. "I was your dad's best man at his wedding. We were practically brothers; James and I. I owe your father not just my friendship but my brotherhood and life. He saved me when I was unable to save myself, for that I could never repay him." A nostalgic look crossed his face before his hands curled and became frustrated. "And because of my stupidity, it lead them to their deaths."

"Wait what?" Now it had been Harry's turn to be confused.

"Originally when your parents went into hiding, James and Lily named me as their Secret Keeper. The person that kept them safe from harms way." Black answered and swallowed, the grey eyes were grim with memories of old. "At first I had been honored by their trust. It didn't last long. I figured that my closeness with James would reveal my status as their Secret Keeper. It was as obvious as daylight. That's why I asked them to change the Secret Keeper from myself to Peter Pettigrew," A snarl escaped his lips. "None of us realized it but that little rat turned out to be the traitor. That rat had no problem selling them and you out. James set up an alarm to my watch if anything happened, by the time I arrived it had been far too late…"

His hand buried into his face as droplets of water began to slide down his face onto the ground revealing the look of sadness mixed with frustration and self-loathing. The gears inside of Harry's head were going into overtime listening to the story being shared. At first doubting the truth of his tale; with the way Black looked, there were no way the things he shared had been false. No one had been that good of an actor to fake such a reaction.

"You said that Pettigrew was the traitor," Harry said choosing his words slowly piecing together the story carefully. "But didn't you blow him up all those years ago? Laughing?"

Black shook his head, and swallowed. "No. I never got the chance, he hide his wand in his hand and used a type of dark arts to do so. Only dark magic could have that level of magnitude in a small area. Then transfigured himself into his animagus form and seeped into the sewer."

"Wait animagus form?" Harry's eyes knitted together.

"The ability to transform into an animal," Black informed with a faint smile and chuckle as they glowed bemused. "I believe you've must have seen McGonagall turn into her's-"

"A tabby cat!" Harry realized, and flushed a bit at his own outburst.

"That's right. We magic folk can only transfigure ourselves into one form only depending on our personalities and characteristics," Black continued. "Your father was a Stag; Protection and faithful. Mine is a dog which is a symbol for-"

"Loyalty and friendship," Harry interrupted. "A bit cheesy."

Black shrugged. "Maybe. But it works. And Pettigrew's animagus form was a rat."

"A rat." Harry seemed non-plussed by the revelation, yet curious as to why. "Cowardice."

"When I was in Azkaban Prison I received a news paper from or _lovely_ Minister Fudge. So graciously he tossed over a ragged newspaper that happened to be with him at the time," Black rolled his eyes slightly. "I asked for it. Said I missed the crosswords, but I was starving for information on the outside and what happened to you. That's when I saw it on the front page. That rat with the Weasley's. With a missing finger."

Harry felt trepidation run up in his spine finally understanding. "Ron's pet rat-"

"Twelve years from what I've heard and has the exact same missing finger." Black stated, grimly. "A rat, even a magical one at least can't live for twelve years. They simply don't have the body to do so. But do you know what does?"

"Humans." The teen swallowed thickly. "Then all this time I've been sharing a room with a Voldemort supporter and traitor."

"If I wanted to kill you then why would I bother going over to the Weasley boy's bed rather than yours?" Black pointed out. "In the long run it wouldn't make any sense. When Peter learned of my escape he must have realized that I knew he was alive and came after him. If I know him well enough, Wormtail probably had been waiting for the right time to take you to Voldemort or to one of his inner circles. Malfoy would be the most likely candidate."

"Wormtail?" Harry asked, warily.

"Nickname. All four of us had one went around calling ourselves the marauders; James was called Prongs, I was Padfoot, Pettigrew was Wormtail and Remus was Moony." Black said, with a sheepish grin.

"Remus? As in… Professor Lupin?" Harry inquired, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question.

Black nodded. "That's him. I must admit I am surprised to see him back at Hogwarts given the circumstances and such, then again maybe I shouldn't be…." His voice trailed off a bit shaking his head. "That aside why are you here outside? You never answered me."

"Your little scare had a negative effect." Harry answered, blandly with a pointed stare. "The rest of the student body ganged up against me and threw me out. Ron, Hermione, Neville and a Ravenclaw girl called Lovegood tried to stand up for me but the numbers were stacked against our favor. I… I decided to leave. I had to protect them from further ridicule from the rest of the students; better me to suffer than them. I can handle it."

Black's face had been grim at his words as a flicker of anger flared behind his eyes seething violently until it simmered down after a quiet murmur. "That isn't right," he growled. "Where were the teachers when this happened?"

"Looking for you," Harry stated.

"Right." Black responded, sighing. "Of course, they'd take the advantage with a lack of a professor when none of them were there and blame it on something else. Typical; good thing to know that nothing's changed at all. Well," he tossed a look. "What do you plan on doing? Waiting for a professor?"

"I thought about heading to Hogsmeade then taking floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron then finding another school." Harry admitted, truthfully wondering why he bothered telling him. "Trying to return is asking for problems and brings risks that I'd rather not take. The best solution is going somewhere else. That way I know that my friends would be safe." Maybe he might have been a bit too idealistic in his thinking but what other course of action could he take? It seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

Black stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That is a sound possibility," He agreed. "Have you thought of where to go?"

"That…." His voice trailed off shaking his head. "I haven't figured out yet. I don't know where to even begin looking. And why do you even care? Shouldn't you be on the run?" Actually, that had been another thing that bothered him. If Black had been entirely innocent of the incidents then why he had been sent to jail?

"You are more important, Harry." Black told him, softly. "I don't care what happens to me. I'd rather see you safe."

The teen's eyes focused on him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm your godfather," Black answered.

"My… what?"

"Your godfather. Your parents named me your guardian encase anything happened to them," Black repeated, before grinning bitterly. "And look what I've done. You were taken away from me before I got the chance to take you to safety and then I was imprisoned without a trial, left to rot for twelve long years. I'm failure as a guardian."

Damn it. Was Black starting to get sentimental? Harry was no good at things like that. The information dump received from Black had been far too much for his mind to process and attempting to provide comfort; and while wariness remained. Too many things were beginning to line up and make sense for him to dispute the man's words. With the way the man looked, caused him to sigh.

"Listen." Harry began, slowly. "There's nothing that we can do, right? Beating yourself up over something that had been beyond your control is stupid. If what you said is true then mum and dad wouldn't have wanted you to feel this way."

The abnormality of Scabber's life and Black's revelation of the rat's true identity did seem to line up. The rat had a missing finger, and lived with the Weasley's for over twelve. Even Ron mention at how strange that had been. With the testimony from the older man, things were finally beginning to connect. Scabber's strange behavior also started up around the time of Black's escape and Black had been on the hunt for Pettigrew whom took the form of Scabbers...

Harry could not deny the connection.

"I still lead them to their inevitable deaths," Black disagreed, shaking his head firmly.

He sent him a slight glare. "You didn't know. No one suspected Pettigrew right? Not even you did. So there's no reason for you to be blaming yourself for that. If there is anyone you should have been blaming it's Pettigrew and Voldemort for deceiving everyone and... the death of parents. Sitting here and wallowing in your own self-pity isn't going to solve anything."

Black blinked flabbergasted by his words staring openly until his expression calmed and curled into a quiet smile. "... You're right. Feeling sorry for myself isn't the way to do things, I've always prided myself as a man of action." He stated. "What would your parents think of me for wallowing when I have a godson to look after?"

"They'd probably return from the dead and kick your ass." Harry answered, bluntly.

"Probably." Black nodded, grimly. "You're mother always had a nasty right hook."

His brow arched slightly with interest and then pushed the thought to the side. "So. Where do we go from here?"

"Stopping by Gringotts would be the safest bet. From there you'd be able to transfer the money used for this year and the rest of your Hogwarts education to be placed back into your main vault while you look through different schools to attend. Since I'm your guardian, even if I am on the run, I should be able to provide some aid in your transfer. The goblin's don't particularly care for the internal works of us wizard folk. So going in and out wouldn't be too hard; considering it's neutral territory for all." Black mused stroking his chin. "You'd want to avoid Drumstrang. It's a school filled with Dark Arts and with Voldemort sympathizers."

"Right. No Drumstrang then." Avoiding any Voldemort followers was at the top of his _'to do list'_. "What did you mean by main vault?"

Black gave him a deadpanned stare. "You don't actually believe that the vault you have access is the main Potter Vault do you? Harry, you're thirteen. No adult is going to give you full access to the Potter Family Fortune. No one is that irresponsible. You won't even able to access it until you are at least sixteen or seventeen years. I couldn't access mine until then too. My parents couldn't touch it after they disowned me since I already had been considering an adult in the goblin's eyes."

"Right." Harry could not argue with that. "So… Gringotts then?"

"Wait hold on," Black paused for the moment concentrating on something as his body began to shift before him. Changing the appearance from an older man into a shaggy black dog sitting before him with an adorable expression.

It had been the exact same dog Harry had seen momentarily before the Knight Bus had arrived. His stare lingered and shook his head, smiling despite himself and the motioned him to follow.

"C'mon Snuffles," Harry began ignoring the whine from Black, smirked. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Every plan need to start somewhere no matter how insane it might have been. With his godfather together they sent off straight to Hogsmeade not knowing what the night might hold for them. Heading deep into the dark of the night striding towards the town whimsically ignoring the massive groups of wizards and witches that they came across; each partying in their own fashion, the celebration of Voldemort's downfall, a time where the entire wizarding community partied in utter glee. Oblivious to Harry's presence, too busy indulging in their own laughter and fun to notice. The aroma of alcohol resided on their breaths and caused him to cringe, recalling Marge's visit prior to the beginning of the year. The smell brought about unpleasant memories.

Black seemed to sense his distress and whining before nuzzling affectionately. It made Harry felt self-cautious yet appreciated the thought. It had been comforting to know that someone else understood him. Halloween always had been hard. Upon discovering the truth of his parent's deaths, the way people celebrated without a care in the world, unaware of the sadness he felt.

His feelings did not matter. Not at the Dursleys, and not at Hogwarts. Usually Harry went with Hermione into the library hiding from the jeers from students and staff alike, using the time to find the location of his parents grave.

Apparently no one knew where it was. Or rather, the location had been hidden and sealed. Not even Madam Pince knew the location, McGonagall dismissed him entirely and sent him on his way. Filtwick and Sprout avoided answering him. When attempting to ask Hagrid one of the professors would end up revealing themselves from behind the corner and dragging him off somewhere. It seemed almost like a strange conspiracy of sorts.

But that sounded absurd. Why would anyone go out of their way to hide their graves? Was it a magic thing?

Three Broomsticks had been up ahead and pushed the thought away. Slipping inside had been easy, the place had been packed and no one seemed even remotely interested in anything other than drinking, partying and conversing. Drunken people from right to left all across that his eyes could see. Even the waitress, Rosemerta had been far too busy serving customer after customer sweating with the amount of patrons inside. Scanning the room landing upon the Floo Powder, Harry managed to charm one of the other workers into allowing him some for use, and a chimney upon the upper floor. None of them even realized his identity. His good luck managing to pull through.

Climbing up the stairs quietly with Black following behind him they slipped into the nearest empty room, and entered straight into the chimney. His previous experience had not left much of an impression on him.

"Here we go." Harry murmured, and gripped the powder. "Diagon Ally!"

Throwing the floo powder onto the ground. Threads of green flames begun to wrap around them as their bodies turned weightless, vanishing from area.

Harry felt his shoulders started to relax. His eyes stung painfully the flames which surrounded him died out as a giant flash of light formed before him a white silhouette appeared. A beautiful woman with blonde hair gazed in stern approval giving a curt nod. Any control he previously had were relinquished from his control and thrown somewhere against his will. Struggling to gain a hold of himself and thrashed around. It proved to be fruitless. Nothing Harry could do seemed to work and heard the whining from Black. They were trapped and unable to fight back watching as the golden woman vanished from their sights.

Then they submerged into a pool of green. His body _tensed_ up at the moment he came in contact with the liquid and drowned. **Pain** instantly shot through him feeling his mind starting apart within. Memories, muscles and his magic screamed in unison. **Pain**. Just absolute **_PAIN_** stabbed into every fiber of his being tearing. Harry could feel his skin begin set on fire and his body crushed together where as his nerves were being stabbed by hundreds upon hundreds of white hot knives. The excruciating pain had been unlike anything he had experienced, unable to hear his own screams. His magic started to suffer from the effect of the green tightening up so much he felt restricted, unable to breath and as thought it would cause him to explode.

With his last ounce of strength Harry witnessed Black being forced back into his human form. The pain from the green finally consumed his vision falling straight into darkness.

 


	2. Traverse the Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and Harry Potter do not belong to the writer and belong to the respected owners; please support the official release.

Floating endlessly, aimlessly without end. Without destination and without knowledge feeling weightless as though gravity no longer held meaning. His thoughts, memories and own mind struggling to hold on to meaning while fighting off the pain which started to surge inside. Tearing viciously at the skin and veins spreading all through his body. His mind gripped and began to shake violently to gain some form of control, anything which could be used to push back against the green which hurt him so and to no avail. Feeling the pain increase as each second passed with an unheard screaming echoed in the vast nothingness that surrounded him, his throat hurt. It felt dry and raspy. How much time has passed? It felt like ages now. The fragments that once made him felt blurry, unclear and distorted slipping through his fingers tip helplessly as they dissolved into grains of sand which floated away, somehow the sense of self-continued to hold on, if weakly. Fighting tooth and nail to keep his identity from being erased, being taken. Refusing to back down.

His body ached. Shouted. Yelled and screamed in fury. The blood inside began to revolt at all movement which he tried to do rebelling against the threat entering inside, clutching his teeth and biting his lips angrily.

_‘Harry.’_

Froze. Uncertainty built up and wariness. Who? And why?

_‘Follow my voice.’_

The voice spoke again. Familiar, and warm like a distant memory. Suspicion remained as slight consideration surfaced thoughtfully.

_‘You must follow my voice. Harry. I will guide you.’_

A pause.

_‘Please. Follow me.’_

The decision had been made clear. This voice whoever had been speaking to him was to be trusted following the vibrant echoes of the voices through the tunnel of green using all of his consciousness to focus on the voice, allowing to be lead towards the destined path. Vision’s blurriness subsided slightly bathing himself within the warm light before him as the pain started to wash away. All that hurt vanished instantaneously as though it never existed, a mere horrid memory from a time long forgotten. A small groan echoed from his lips forcing his head to shake roughly regaining some level of self-awareness flinching back as the ray of the sun flashed down on him jerking back as his arm shot up to cover his eyes. It had not been unpleasant, however, far too long had he been without the rays of the sun. Slightly taken aback yet welcomed. He squinted his eyes. “Where… am I?” Harry murmured, nose twitching as the aroma of flowers entered in his nostrils. “A flower field?”  A soft sigh from behind. “If you think it’s one.”

“… Who are you?” He tried to swing his head back, his body stilled and unable to move. “Huh? Why can’t I –“

“To look upon the dead,” The woman answered. “And you’ll become twice damned.” 

Harry swallowed thickly. “…The dead?”

“Yes.”

Foreboding began to needle at the edge of his mind. Words threatening to leave his lips torn between wanting to voice his thoughts as sentences started to fail him, Harry did not dare trust himself with such a question. Not now, not ever.

“I’m glad to see that you are well.” She said, pleasantly.

The vision of a warm smile crossed his mind. “Thanks,” He responded, dryly. “Where am I?”

“Where? Many people refer to this place as many things but the closest thing would be the Lifestream.” The woman began. “It is where all things begin and all things end. Where the life of the world flows back and forth, to give and to take. However, on earth, no one is aware of the lifestream and the power it possesses. An untapped, untainted spring of life that co-exists within the world remaining dormant and hidden from the rest of the world, hopefully forever. The lifestream is capable of many things some which can be used for the good of mankind and others not as much, in a manner of speaking the Lifestream is the stream of magic that provides life to the planet.”

Harry stared confused. “Just… hold on, give me a second.” This was a bit… big for him to deal with. “Okay. Is this lifestream essentially the blood of the planet and of magic? It’s something that’s on the planet and it’s untapped? So… what exactly does this have to do with me?” He asked, slowly.

“Would you believe me if I said there is another world alongside this one?” She inquired.

“Not really, no.” Harry said. The wizarding world and the muggle world resided side by side with one another with the former hidden from the latter thus it came to no surprise that another possible world connected to his own exists, with magic existing the possibilities were endless. “I still don’t really understand what exactly this has to do with me. Not that I mind being saved from…” What exactly could he say? Saved from Black who took him under his wing form the backstabbers from Hogwarts? His heart ached with worry over his friend’s wondering what they thought. The odds were stacked against him thus his own hand was forced to ensure their survival.

The woman fell utterly silent. “It is difficult to say. However, the world and you share ties to each other which go beyond that of mere fate’s meddling. Ties to that world which will guide and aid you in your journey.”

“Journey? Ties? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?” Just what exactly was this woman talking about? “Can you give me a straight answer or not? I’ve have had just about enough for today. The least you could do is tell me what I need to know –“

“Harry James Potter you will not use that tone with me, young man!” She responded sharply.

That made him jolt. Her tone instantly reminded him of how Mrs Weasley scowled the twins on the platform at King’s Cross and felt himself nearly submitting to that tone as the inner rebellion inside refused to admit defeat. “I have no reason to trust you,” He grounded. “And you say such things but what proof do you possess?”

“I cannot provide you with an answer.” The woman commented. “This is a journey for you to learn. To discover and grow.”

“ _Helpful_ ,” Harry responded, sarcastically.

The woman fell silent. “My powers are limited as are the answers in which I can give. You must find your own way to overcome the obstacle before you. Then, and only then will you be able to find your answer.”

“Right. Okay then,” Harry said dubiously. “And what about Bla –I mean Sirius?”

“Sirius is your ally. That much I can say with certainty,” She stated.

That did not dissuade his distrust. “How can I trust you? I barely know you. And I have no reason to.”

“Your scepticism is sound. I can assure you that I mean no harm to you or two Sirius. In fact, I can say on good authority that he is talking with your father right now,” The woman informed, softly.

His body froze. “My…. Dad?”

“Yes.” She nodded curtly. “He is talking with Sirius right now.”

“But how?” His furrowed confused, and uncertain and fearful. What was his dad doing talking with Sirius and why was he even here in the first place? His dad was dead, wasn’t he?!

The woman sensed his thoughts. “The lifestream is not merely a fountain of magic. Rather, it is where the souls of the dead return to the planet and continue the cycle of life and death for the planet. Souls are from the planet, giving life and living before returning and then being reborn once travelling through the planet once more. An endless, and beautiful cycle. The memories and lives are held and recorded deep in the Lifestream.”

“Wait, wait just… hold on.” This was far too much information. “Souls return to the planet and have their lives recorded on the planet? then reborn and then repeats?”

She nodded.

“Then what exactly does this have to do with me?” Harry asked, exasperated. This had been getting him nowhere and creating more questions instead of receiving answers.

The image of her lips pressed thinly together crossed his mind feeling a tingle of frustration. “You share a specific bond with certain people in this new world, those that would stand beside you in the coming darkness which threatens the worlds themselves. However, the shattered hearts and distorted memories must be repaired, a task which you can accomplish. But you must be aware of the growing evils of this world that plagued and tainted the planet as they will do everything in their power to stop you from succeeding, they are powerful and many.” Her hands folded. “I know this is asking much of you but you are the only one that can be counted on to do this.”

“Are you serious?” Harry stared deadpanned. “I have to save an entire world and these… people connected to me? I’m thirteen.”

“I know.” She whispered, quietly. “But you are their only hope.”

“And Bla…. “ Harry corrected himself. “And Sirius?” 

“He will be going with you. After all,” She smiled. “Sirius Black is your godfather.”

His body jerked shocked. “I’m sorry what?”

“Your godfather. Your parents entrusted him to protect and look after you,” The woman started, and the scowl. “However, he was manipulated and backstabbed by not just the true traitor but by Headmaster Dumbledore as well. He knew that if Sirius raised you, managed to speak with you about the truth his plans of control would fall apart.”

“His… plans of control?”

Her head titled. “Did you ever stop to wonder how odd things were? How easily a bunch of eleven-year old’s managed to get past defences created by experienced Wizards and Witches?”

“I – That’s…” His voice trailed off, words failing and unable to deny the absurdity of it all. His first year bothered him with how easily Hermione, Ron and he managed to get past all the differences which Dumbledore and the rest of the Staff created to protect the Philosopher’s Stone from Quirrell and Voldemort, Hagrid’s slip-ups bothered him. Far more than Harry desired to think on. He loved his friend very much, however, Hagrid had not been the best when it came to secrets spewing them out unintentionally. It seemed odd that Dumbledore trusted Hagrid with such sensitive information and then for Harry and his friends to so happen to question just in time for the chase under the third floor, planned meticulously straight down to the last detail. For the second year, none of the staff had been willing to stop the vicious rumours from spreading from student to student vilifying Harry as Slytherin’s Heir and with Lockhart’s idiocy, the school became a bit of a joke in his opinion.

Yet that did not explain the way Dumbledore did certain things. How his friend was able to help him during his fight against Riddle and the trials are thrown in their way, the more he began to think, a lot of things began to become suspicious. Dumbledore usually always knew what went on in the school, then why did it appear that he never realized about Quirrel? About the Diary and such?

And the way he had been sent back to the Dursleys after they revealed to be untrusted guardians, for nothing to happen. No words, no complains just shipped straight back.

Had that been Dumbledore’s plan all along? Keeping him under their thumb so that he’d swoop in as a saviour? It just did not fit into how the Headmaster presented himself, but, if what this woman said to be true then was Dumbledore’s true goal to control him? And if so, why?

“I’m sorry.” The woman spoke, head shaking. “But we are running out of time. You must go and save the two waiting for you and Sirius on the cliff.”

“You aren’t making any sense,” Harry’s head shook. “What exactly am I – are we supposed to do?!”

The woman paused. “Please. You must save the two that await you, please… this is a task that you and Sirius can accomplish together. Now hurry, go!”

Why? Why was she asking this of him? There had been too much which Harry did not know about, wanted to know, needed to know! However, that did not seem to be in the cards. Lights shimmered around him becoming weightless – airborne losing control over his motor senses with vision turning blurry and disorientated, consciousness slipping away and words becoming jumbled. Nothing could be done as the imagery of the flowers welted away leaving nothing other than the bright green flashing within his eyes blindsiding him until his consciousness no longer existed drowning deeply into the corner of his mind, hand reaching out to grasp at something anything dissolving midway between his fingers tips tilting backwards descending straight into the abyss.

Nothing seemed real, or visible.

Drowning in the sea of green; aimlessly and steered towards the unknown as the last moment of self-awareness whispered quietly in his ear.

_‘I believe… in you.’_

And then, did everything go white.

 

“Ugh….”

His throbbing head hurt. Like a giant drill piercing through one side of his skull to another strapped with firecrackers and knives carving at the edge, the heat prompted his sudden awareness pushing himself off the hardened ground. Feeling the rough edges of the earth beneath his palms pressing sharply against his own flesh, Harry coughed quietly as the debris swarmed his lips jerking back. The sun’s rays beat down upon mercilessly forcing himself to raise his arm covering all while taking in the area in which surrounded him. Nothing other than rock all around. No sign of life, and no sign of anything else. For a moment believing to have ended up in some sort of… desert? The temperature felt hotter than back home, dry and humid. His fingers gripped the fabric near his neck tugging repeatedly, his throat began to felt dry and raspy too. His head shook glancing around vision remained blurry and unable to properly focused, a painful sting at the front of his mind but quietly pushed aside focusing on getting his bearings once more. Nothing of the place looked remotely familiar. Out of place and different. Very different as trepidation ran up his spine feeling a tingling of the air pass within him. There were no words in which he could properly find to describe it.

It placed him further on edge. If Harry had to be honest, the quietness get to him more than he wanted to admit. His feet moved cautiously each step taken little by little taking some comfort at the sunny blue sky hanging above least that way he would not have to worry about a possible downpour and cocked his head around. A frown soon marred his features as a flicker of cloth managed to align with his eyesight.

“Bla – Sirius?”

The damp, heavy rags concealing the body underneath as pained noises echoed from beneath as hesitation began to settle in his stomach. An arm reached shakily worried of what happened to the man while not entirely placing his trust into him that did not mean Harry desired him to be harmed, hesitation wavered before casting aside and latching his hand upon the rags. On cue, the rags rumbled beneath rising with a groan of agony weariness. Straightening his posture as fingers grabbed at the rag before releasing as it rose steadily the noises echoed. Taking a step back giving the rags some room to move they fell onto the ground with a loud ‘thud’ forgotten to the world, however, what had captured his attention was not the discard of the rags rather what had been underneath. A sharp breath was taken surprised blinking owlishly in an attempt to make sense to his staring but his words and mind seemed to fail him.

No longer did Sirius look like an escapee from prison. The gaunt gaze become nothing more than a lost memory with youth being restored to his face, teeth whitened completely and the glow upon his skin shined brightly from the sun’s ray, the crisp and grimy hair became a thing of the past replaced by the strains of black silky hair resting far past the man’s shoulders, with some locks flowing upwards due to the breeze. It took Harry a moment to grasp that the convict appeared far younger than normal… youthful. The prison outfit clung to the body hindering the movement despite how fluid and easy the man made it look, moving with a flair in his steps, enjoying bathing under the sun. It occurred to him to how long that the man might have been locked up for; magical prisons operated differently from that of muggle ones though with a few eccentrics, exception the Dementors (they were creepy as all hell and why ANYBODY would employ them was beyond him) but what did he know? Lips curled thinly thinking of some way to start a conversation. The two barely had time to talk once that green light flashed before them whisking the two off to… wherever this place was. His mouth opens briefly before clutching his jaw.

The look Sirius wore had been one that Harry knew all too well. Freedom. It would be wrong for him to interrupt such a moment thus chose to patiently wait. It felt strange almost intrusive to watch this moment perhaps allowing the man space would be best as emerald hues cast one last glance before quietly scaling away.

“Where do you think you’re going, Harry?”

That made him freeze. Harry glanced just to be met with an arched eyebrow from Sirius. “I erm… “

“Well, what?” Sirius inquired ask amused more than displeased.

“Thought you’d want space,” Harry answered, awkwardly. “You looked like you were having an epiphany or something.”

The man snorted incredulously cracking a smile. “Nah,” His head shook. “It’s… nothing, really. But enough about me what I’m concerned about is you.”

“Me?”

That threw Harry slightly the woman mentioned that Sirius was his godfather, how much truth had been within her words had yet to be revealed, frankly did not know what to think. The mistreatment from the Dursleys over the years made him wary about those that revealed sudden concern, the Weasleys were a nice group of people, filled with warmth and love that the Dursleys never had. Treating him as though he was one of their own at first Harry felt like a burden after what happening during his first year with Ron than with Ginny being taken down to the Chamber feels that everything bad happening to them had been his own fault. Despite all of that they cared enough to look for him after going vanishing from Private Drive, then warned him of the coming danger to Hogwarts. While not necessarily agreeing with Mrs Weasley for chewing out her husband for telling him about Black, he understood that her heart had been in the right place; desiring for him to have a normal year.

Unfortunately, that did not seem to be in the cards. In fact, everything managed to fall apart during his third year, his friends were attacked and rendered defenceless thus forcing him out of Hogwarts walls before ending up in a strange new world, nothing seemed to work out. Just the mere thought of his friends caused his heart to ache. Hoping that they perhaps one day they would be able to forgive him for choosing their safety over his own.

As his attention resumed back onto Black, Harry could feel the genuine worry from Sirius. The concern lit inside of those grey eyes staring down at him as his cheeks began to glow brightly until he averted his gaze while attempting to compose himself.

“Right.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m fine.” Emerald hues bounced around at the canyon they seemed to be on with the terrain being utterly desolate of any greenery seeing nothing other than rock for miles. “I have zero idea where we are,” He added. “But I know we aren’t on earth anymore.” With what he had been told both were brought to this place to help people, the connection sharing with two others. Still unable to understand or what the connection was somehow doubting that it would be explained soon. “I can’t hear anything either. We should probably start heading towards the nearest city maybe we’ll be able to find some food, some water and clothes.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Sirius disagreed, staring upwards. “I can hear something.”

“Wait…” His brows furrowed confused. “How –?”

The grin on his face glowed brightly. “I’m an Animagus. My senses are naturally enhanced due to that,” Sirius elaborated. “It’s different for everyone depending on what their Animagus form is, your dad, for example, gained stronger endurance and strength. That’s beside the point,” His handwaved. “I don’t think this place is safe.”

Was his dad an Animagus? Harry desperately wanted to ask Sirius more questions about his dad but refrained from saying anything biting down on the desire inwardly deciding to pester the man on a later date, sharply nodding in agreement setting off towards somewhere safer. Getting caught in a crossfire had not been something desired, treading across the deserted canyon as the scorching heat started to beat down on them. The temperature had not been anything like England’s humid weather. It did little to help his current mood without any real answers given all that they had to go on had been this connection and a duty to this world; it made him want to snort. Felt like another adult shoving their responsibility onto his shoulders. The two wandered near aimlessly searching for some sign of civilization with neither of them knowing where exactly they ended up, or where they had been going all the two had to go on was their own eyes and ears with Sirius’s enhanced senses exploring had been easier, avoiding wild animals along with tremors.

Oddly the traverse through the canyon proved to be the easiest thing done thus far. Whether that could be chalked up to good or bad luck were yet to be seen with the walk being made entirely silent unable to think of anything to say, subject to approach or what to even begin a conversation having heard for so long that Sirius had been after him; vengeance for killing his so-called master. Voldemort’s right-hand man. Instead of coming face to face with a deranged murderous killer turned out to be a rather exuberant, concerned and warm demeanour showing genuine worry, of course, there had been a chance that it had been an act to get his guard down except a part deep within knew that Sirius cared for him. What that woman told him that this man had been his godfather. His guardian. His heart twisted painfully once confirming that Sirius indeed knew his father and his Animagus form made the thought difficult to deny though found himself unsatisfied desiring to know more about his parents having been denied even the tiniest of tidbits from his relatives as well as from the Professors at Hogwarts, there had been too much that Harry did not know. Being left in the dark for so long about his parents and now having someone that possibly may have known them…  

Would it be wrong of him to be selfish for once? Somehow Harry doubted that the woman, the lifestream or whatever would have allowed any malicious intent to be inflicted on him since both were needed for whatever the reason they were brought here, indulging his curiosity would not be such a bad thing.

No. Harry thought, shaking firmly. Focus on what’s in front of you.

Now had not been the time to allow his mind to wander. He needed to keep wits about himself.

“Hm?”

Harry snapped back to reality noticing Sirius halting. “What is it?”

“Something’s wrong.” Sirius murmured, brows furrowed in confusion and sniffing the air. “I can smell something oily. Like fire and dust and a sharp sound too.”

“Gunfire,” Harry commented and grimaced, just what they needed ending up in a gunfire zone like it could have been anything else. “Can you tell how far away they are?”

Sirius’s lips pressed thinly. “They aren’t too far from where we are.” 

“Probably time to find someplace to hide?” That’s all Harry could think of. What point would there be for them to get involved with people firing off guns?

“You sure?” Sirius glanced, and frowned. “Whoms ever firing off those… gyauns –“

“Guns.” Harry corrected automatically. “There’s a chance they might be good but given my latest attempt at placing faith in people it did not end so well.”

The man fell silent and then nodded sharply. “I’d rather not put you in a position when you’re in danger. I can see a cave not far from here might be an ideal place for us to hang until their done doing whatever it is.”

Why and what were they firing at? It seemed off that there would be guns being fire so far out of nowhere seeing as neither had seen any wild animals among the canyons other than dust and rock there had not been much. It made no sense to him thus seeking shelter until confirming whether the people nearby were friends or foe. The risk remained high; enough that the two would end up being caught in whatever fight might have been going on – becoming the hunted. Harry learned from Ron that a tactical retreat would be necessary during times of doubt, uncertainty and necessity with neither Sirius or himself knowing the situation that the two had been tossed in they needed to regroup and try to figure out what exactly had been going on. Staying out in the open with weaponry being heard in that not-so-far distance did nothing to elevate his worries. The probability of the guns being turned at them was significantly high and not know how the people in the area where Harry would take a chance in surviving. Besides a cave would not be so bad seeing as it would be far bigger than a cupboard.

Not that it could be any worse than spending another day in Snape’s dungeon. Carefully treading from the rocky terrain unable to help notice the dust clouds that started to form not too far from their general area first dismissing them as nothing other than debris until silhouettes started to take visible form making Harry pause hesitantly.

His throat became sore and dry. Why was he stopping?

“Harry?”

The teen spared a look. “Sirius…. Someone’s coming.”

“… And?” Sirius paused. “Do you want to wait for them?”

“I…” What did he want to do? Why was he stopping? “I don’t know.” Harry swallowed, trying to make sense of what had been going on inside. “I just…” Taking a moment to regain his bearings. “I think we should observe a bit. Before going into the cave, I mean. We don’t know if there are others that need help, right?”

Sirius said nothing with grey eyes lingering in sober silence. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

What did he want? Getting to safety had been one thing but he could never let someone else in need suffer. It went against everything which Harry had come to be fighting for those whom could not protect themselves doing the right thing when others chose the easy path, ignoring someone that could be in danger did not sit right with him. The chance to help – even possibly save an innocent like echoed deep in the tremors of his mind, curling his lips and glancing at the silhouette forms becoming more and more visible as the seconds ticked away, biting down on his bottom lip feeling his mind racking back and forth on the decision the decision weight on his mind determining whether it would ensure their safety or place them into further danger. It felt cowardly putting his safety first when someone might have needed help more! Inwardly cursing his good nature and bolted across the rocky terrain quickly as his legs could carry them, the blasts of the winds smashing against his face charging forwards ignoring the cries from Sirius. Using his legs as a type of spring to push him forwards leaping towards the rocks above stretching out his arms and latched onto the noticeable rock, fingers slipping slightly trying to grip firmly upon with his fingers. Teeth gritting angrily and threw his other arm upwards pulling himself up with a mighty haul. His shoes kicked against the dirt giving him the boost for climbing further up. Years avoiding Dudley and his gang taught him how to endure obstacles such as these to prevent getting caught and beaten up, but this had been different… this was to save an innocent life.

Grasping onto the ledge with a loud gruff Harry used all his strength to pull himself over to the hardened ground. His heart beating against his chest breathing heavily then straightening his posture, eyes squinted to gain a better look at the shadows ahead managing to make out two people with rather spiky hair in the distance bolting across the terrain at an impressive speed.

Behind them were several other silhouettes a bit further behind the two, however, had been able to make out the long-rifled shape which they carried and the sounds of bullets firing. This had been what Sirius mentioned earlier. Harry nearly groaned realizing that his attempt at trying to help ended up placing the two in danger, but, felt no regrets in his attempt at helping someone. His arm raised in the air keeping his voice to a minimum waving over to the direction briefing waiting as the taller silhouette glanced then bopped the head up and down indicating that they had gotten the message, once down, Harry slide back downwards scaling straight to the bottom, pillars of stone stood treacherously in his path as Harry lunged forwards seeing the faintest shadow of Sirius from above echoing the harsh stomping on the rough surface of the rock trailing downwards aligning together once on the same level running towards the cave. It shocked him as to how narrow and hidden that the cave had been carved in an almost invisible structure. How Sirius managed to see from that far away had been amazing! The man places a hand on upon his shoulder holding a finger to his lips pointing at the cave heading together inside giving a brief pause and glanced out.

How would the two know where to find them? There had to be some singular which could be left… or something? His mind rattled thinking up some way of communicating for the two that were running from those soldiers (Where they soldiers? Their shadows had been too far and obscure for Harry to make out completely).

“Harry?” Sirius whispered, harshly.

Emerald hues glowed and stared back, lips curled in hesitation before nodding briskly. “Okay.” It seemed wrong for him to huddle into the cave without a warning or notice, keeping a close watch for the two. Hopefully, they’d be able to see Sirius and himself making it to safety. There had been doubting given how much smaller shadows chasing behind unable to make out the exact number. Squeezing through to the other side had been as easy fit due to how thin and scrawny his body was slipping through with hardly any trouble, tripping slightly over a small rock just to be caught by Sirius. His cheeks flushed brightly murmuring ‘thanks’ then pulling away, coughing embarrassed.

The man slides his body against the wall peering out of the crack. “Something’s coming.”

“Friend or Foe?”

“Not sure,” Sirius answered. “But he is not alone that I can see. Poor guy looks like he’s had better days though, strange hair too.”

“Hair?” His brows furrowed. “Spiky hair?”

“Yeah. Never seen that type of hair in my life, mind you, your father certainly wore bedhead day in and out but nowhere nearly as insane as those hairstyles,” Sirius smiled sardonically, attention focused outside. “Are those the two you were having over?”

“You saw?” Harry questioned.

The man huffed. “I do have enhanced eyesight you know.”

“Oh… right. In that case yes. Those were the two I was trying to single over here,” Harry answered abruptly changing the subject, the temptation to ask questions about his father were deliberately shoved aside. There would be plenty of time to grill Sirius about that later, adjusting his head to get a good view. “Should I get out there and lead them here?”

Sirius’s head shook. “No. That would draw too much attention. Hold on,” Sliding to the ground gripping a handful of stones and then chucked them far as his arm would allow him to throw. The tiniest noise of rocks knocking up against the pillars of stone waiting in silence for a moment after hearing nothing, another set of rocks was tossed this time harder. A thud echoed with an ‘ow!’ being heard not to long after. “There,” He smiled widely sticking his arm out to wave. “That had not been too hard at all know was it?” 

“I guess not.” Harry quipped flatly, a tiny bit bemused and felt the tug of a smile upon his mouth. It vanished slightly noticing someone bolting towards them carrying another sporting the spikey-ist hair that he’d ever laid eyes upon, the sheer length must have been hell to look after, not to mention the uniforms that wore. It had been unlike anything seen almost sci-fi. However, there had been no time to admire as the need to move further backwards for room took priority as the man leapt into the crack carrying his friend with him barely managing to make through and skidded across the grovel coming to a sharp halt.

“That’s what I call an entrance,” Sirius said cracking a smile.

The man in purple sported a sunny smile. “Thanks for your help! I wasn’t too sure if Cloudy and me were going to make it there. Almost had to fend off those damn Shinra Troopers myself, I owe you guys big time!”

“Shinra?” Harry murmured quietly. “What about your friend? He… doesn’t look so good.”

That had was being kind as the blonde laid quietly up against the all making no movement, no noise and no indication of awareness. Like that he had gone through the bowls of hell barely managing to survive and now being hunted down, noticing the relatively muscular body there remained a thinness that Harry knew it did not look healthy. The sound of breathing had been the reassurance that the blonde had not been dead. The way he looked almost resembled that of a corpse. It felt like he had been a mirrored image, how things were before discovering the truth of magic, a near skeleton fighting to live another day. The blonde’s company surveyed worryingly pain burning behind the hues of violet and understandable anger seen within. He wished that there had been some way that Sirius or himself could do to help, taking the blonde somewhere that he could see a doctor or someone that would know what to do. Harry did not even know whether their magic would even work. 

Sirius bent down, fingers slide beneath the blonde’s chin and raised slightly. “It’s not just on the outside. Something’s going on inside his head too can’t tell what it is really, but I think I might be able to do something. Don’t know if we have enough time before those troopers find us in here. Might be forced to do a runner.”

“Can’t we… distract them or lead them on a goose chase?” Harry prompted spurting out ideas, wondering how Sirius could tell but refrained from asking. There were more important matters for the group to attend to throwing a frantic gaze at the blonde before meeting the two elder males. “He needs help!”

The purple-armoured man stroked his chin. “There’s a lot. Barely had time to count but they are looking for us; troopers are better using guns and rifles trained in security more than tracking. Might have to wait until nightfall to make a move…” He hesitated. “Think Cloud will be fine until then?”

“Should be.” Sirius nodded curtly. “For now, the four of us should lay low.” 

Honestly, Harry could not deny that the day had taken a lot out of him. Too many things happened all at once with barely having much time to or space to think, walking beneath the beating also made him feel rather fatigued the temperature not-so-much, his head shook. A little rest would do them all some good. “I think Sirius is right,” He said. “I wouldn’t mind a little break.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” The purple-armoured man mused thoughtfully and then grinned. “Fine with me. What about you Cloud?”

The blonde remained still.

“Hehe… r… right…” His voice trailed off losing the upbeat tone.

“I’m sure that he’s fine it.” Harry tried to assure. “Beats being carried and shot at right? Give him some time. I’m Harry by the way.”

Sirius waved. “And I’m Sirius.”

“Ah, right!” A sheepish grin appeared. “Nice to meet ya. Thanks for both of your help again wouldn’t know what to do if you two had not come to our aid, the name’s Zack. Ex-SOLDIER First Class!”

Chapter Two. End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually took a long time to finish and I apologize for everyone that had been waiting for an update; hopefully the next chapter will come out far sooner than this one. In the mean time kindly leave constructive criticism in your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter End.
> 
> This has been an idea which I have been working on and been on my mind for the longest time, I simply could not get rid of it and with the upcoming remake of FF7 the plot bunny of writing could no longer be resisted. With the help of great friends, and an awesome beta, it finally managed to come to fruition. I do understand that the thought of Harry being thrown out of Hogwarts might be outrageous, but the student body does not have the best track record with being rational nor taking Harry's side.
> 
> That aside, I want everyone to note that Harry is currently thirteen, and while will NOT be paired with anyone at this current moment of time; I do have a plan for later on as he grows older. So please do not send in requests about whom he will be paired with, thanks!
> 
> Anyway I would really appreciate any and all forms of constructive criticism in your review and what you primarily enjoyed about the first chapter. Until then, have a Happy Canada Day!


End file.
